1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to information processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to the configuration of profiles based on roles.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout the business environment, software applications directed toward service and support operations are being bundled into suites of management solutions. These comprehensive software solutions maximize the efficiency and effectiveness of a corporate service and support operation. A typical suite may consist of several integrated applications that help manage functions that are critical to an organization""s infrastructure. By deploying such a suite to optimize the relationship between IT (information technology) and its internal customers, an enterprise is better able to understand and manage the complex relationships between user problems, network events, corporate assets, and changes to the IT infrastructure.
System integrity and security are always concerns for corporations. System integrity is threatened when users without the needed training or skill level gain access to sophisticated processes and system components. A person having less than the necessary competence can easily disrupt an entire system by unknowingly reconfiguring critical system components. System security is threatened when an unauthorized person gains access to sophisticated processes and system components. An unauthorized person could sabotage an entire system, reconfiguring and/or deleting critical system components. Equally important, an unauthorized person could gain access to privileged information.
It would be advantageous to provide a means for reducing the access of unauthorized users to critical system functions. It would further be advantageous to provide a means for allowing access to authorized persons to critical system functions. It would be even more advantageous to provide means to reduce access of system functions to some users while allowing other users more access to system functions.
The present invention relates to a system and method for configuring profiles that grant functionality. The grant of functionality allows the system administrator to increase system security by limiting access to functionality from specific groups or users. Initially, profiles are customized by naming and assignment to individual users and identifiable groups of users. A profile is further assigned action groups that comprise one or more system actions. System actions provide the functionality needed for toolbar buttons and menu items. Using the system actions associated with the action groups, toolbar buttons and menus can then be configured for the profile. The profile determines the level of functionality downloaded with the application. When a request is received for an application, the user""s profile is accessed for the action groups and system actions that provide functionality for the application. Only system actions associated with a profile to which the user is assigned are transferred to the requesting user. Alternatively, the user""s group profile may be accessed for the action groups and system actions that provide functionality for the application. If no profile is available for the user or the user""s group, a default profile may be accessed for the action groups and system actions.